The Spectacular Spider-Man (DuttPanda)
DuttPanda's version of The Spectacular Spider-Man ''which adheres some changes to the course of the story, timeline and has a continuation after the second season, which contains crossovers between the Fantastic Four, Thor, the mutants. The series has a planned total five to six seasons. This series is a part of Earth-90890 and ties in with shows like ''Fantastic Four, Uncanny X-Men ''& ''Guardians of the Galaxy. Characters Main Cast *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man: '''Orphaned at a young age, after his parents died from an enigmatical plane crash, Peter was brought under his uncle and aunt Ben and May Parker. Peter was exceptionally bright, and had a remarkable knowledge in the field of the sciences, but he was constantly taunted by his peers, and therefore a social outcast. His only friends were Harry Osborn, Eddie Brock and Gwen Stacy. The loneliness Peter had to go through put him in a tough position, as he had held an immense rage within his heart. While visiting a genetics laboratory of Curtis Connors in a school field trip, Peter was bitten by a genetically altered arachnid that came out of a cosmic shower. The traits of the spider was passed on to Peter and rewrote his genetical structure, which caused him to go through metamorphosis, and gifted him enhanced strength, speed, durability, speed, reflexes, agility, the ability to stick to any surface, a regenerative healing factor, talons and a hidden power he has yet to discover. Realizing that his powers have immense potential, Peter creates webshooters, and dons a homemade spider themed outfit to earn cash to support his aunt and uncle from financial problems. When he is rejected cash after he wins a match against Crusher Hogan, Peter witnesses a robbery going on at the underground wrestling base, and he allows the robber to get free as a form of revenge. After this feud, Peter discovers that his uncle has been murdered and he goes after the murderer, to discover that he was the same robber who Peter let go of. Deciding not to murder the robber, as his uncle wouldn't have wanted this, Peter realizes the meaning of his uncle's mantra "with great power comes great responsibility" and sees the inevitability of the rise of crime in his city could cause horrible problems, and decides to use his powers for good, to become a vigilante crimefighter known as Spider-Man. *'Gwen Stacy: She is a bright and intellectual girl who has been best friends with Peter and Harry since they were eight. Unlike most girls, she didn't care about how she looked, and like Peter, she was interested in the sciences and politics. She was the daughter of Captain George Stacy and like her father, she wanted to help the people. She always held immense feelings for Peter since their friendship, and so did Peter. Their relationship went through several phases, and was even strained once, eventually, in the end of Season 2, when it looked like they were getting back together, they were separated even further, as the apparent death of Norman Osborn led to horrible consequences between them and Harry. In Season Four, while aiding Spider-Man in a battle against the Green Goblin, she suffered from fatal injuries, and was on the verge of death, however, Peter injected his unique blood into her through blood transfusion, which gave her most of the traits Peter also posesses. After his father is murdered, she decides to live up to the responsibilities of her father and serve justice to the city, and becomes the vigilante known as '''Spider-Woman, who has an initial confrontation with Spider-Man, until Gwen discovers Peter's alter-ego, and vice versa. *'Harry Osborn: '''Harry suffered a similar experience like Peter during his childhood, being a social outcast and unwelcome in social outings and whatnot, as people misunderstood him as a snob just because he was wealthy, and like Peter, shy to approach to anyone. Harry was determined to prove his father that he is not a dissapointment and eventually fell under the influence of performance enhancing chemicals, a sort of a drug, known as the Globulin Green, that enabled him to become physically and mentally stronger, for short periods of time, and prevent blackouts. He was later framed by his own father and was accused of being the Green Goblin. During Spider-Man's ferocious battle with the Green Goblin, Norman, who turned out to be the Goblin, ordered the Chameleon to use their special tech, to make Harry go through selective memory loss and replacement, and he forgot the identity of the Green Goblin and misunderstood Spider-Man as the perpetrator who assasinated his father. He became vengeful and bloodthirsty and wanted Spider-Man to perish in the third season but eventually regains his friendship with Peter back on track before permanently moving on to Europe. *'Eddie Brock: 'Peter and Eddie were both best friends during their childhoods, as both of their parents worked together in a very secret project and died in the same plane crash. They supported each other during their tumultous moments however Eddie had no other legal guardian, so he was put under adoption, and always held a hatred for Peter, as he lived a more easy life than him. Brock eventually start living by himself and continued his father's cancelled research and enrolled as a personal lab assistant in Curtis Connors' genetics laboratory in order to support for his tuition. Brock became obsessed with his job and was dedicated to it. Although he was short-tempered, he was very ambitious and wanted to become succesful. However, Brock went through several misunderstandings between Peter and Spider-Man, that caused their friendship to hit a turning point. Brock lost his because of Peter, and became vengeful and very agonized, as Peter was still profiting from taking photographs of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle. When his landlord is threatening to throw him out if he does not pay bills, Brock hits the turning point and blames everything on Peter. Eventually, he is infected and taken over by the symbiote who has gained traits of Spider-Man. Both of the beings who share an uncontrollable hatred for both Peter and Spidey, decide to obliterate Peter and destroy his loved ones. Brock is later put under Ravencroft and the symbiote is separated from him. The symbiote, in the other hand, is going to die due to the effects of the gene cleanser, and is put under experimentations by Donald Menken. The enhanced symbiote escapes experimentations to return to Brock in Ravencroft, however, he finds Cletus Kassady, a mental patient, who is a more efficient person, for the alien to feed it's hatred on. Cletus turns into the Carnage and Brock and Peter set aside their differences to defeat the being. *'Norman Osborn: '''Osborn is the main antagonist of the entire series, who has masterminded most of the criminal activities within the course of story in the first two seasons. He is revealed to be the Green Goblin. Osborn suffers from a hereditary condition of mutation, and he attempted to use performance enhancing chemicals to prevent him from turning into a monstrous being, but that caused him to go through constant blackouts, weaknesses, frequent hospitalization and depression. Enraged because of his imperfections, Osborn uses the Globulin Green to enhance his performance however he develops a personality as the Green Goblin instead and uses his advanced technology and assembles a group of followers to orchestrate crimes and manipulate important people to eventually become the Big Man of crime in New York, however, he is caught by Spider-Man, and is forced to fake his own death to confront Curt Connors who has moved to Florida. His mutation is starting to appear once again, and this time, at faster rates, and he demands Connors to get a cure for his disease. However, Connors is only able to reproduce a temporary cure, and Osborn returns to New York along with them and they are given a laboratory and new jobs in order for them to secretly work on his cure. Osborn's return to New York was prominent although secret. In Season Four, he started to orchestrate crimes on New York once again, and was obsessed with taking down the reign of Kingpin. He became the Green Goblin once again, and caused the death of Captain George Stacy. Eventually, Harry turned on his own father and Norman was forced to escape outside of North America. Seasons Currently, there are five seasons, each of which deals with intricately handled and delicate story arcs that eventually all tie into one grand showdown. Sometimes, there are separate arcs that have no alliance to other episodes. The first season deals with Tombstone attempting to take down Spider-Man using superpowered freaks who participated in genetic experimentations. The next arc deals with an extraterrestrial lifeform known as the Kylntar which has landed on Earth from a space shuttle. The symbiote brings out the darker side of Peter, eventually, it infects Eddie Brock who becomes the Venom and later escapes. The second season deals with the crime wars in New York. Tombstone, the Manfredi Family and Roderick Kingsley and the Sinister Six both attempt to rise on the top of the charts. The Sinister Six are bent on eliminating Spider-Man and Venom also returns but Eddie is put into Ravencroft. The Green Goblin returns once again, this time, as the Big Man of crime in New York, who has manipulated all crime bosses into a treacherous event. Spidey unmasks Goblin to discover Norman to be behind all the manipulation, betrayal and conspiracies, who fakes his own death and resorts to Florida. The third season deals with the Crime Lord Kingpin returning from custody and taking up the place of the Big Big Man. Peter struggles to deal with personal problems, Aunt May's second hospitalization, and his feud with Liz and the others. He faces off against villains like Scorpion, Hydro Man, Hobgoblin, Rocket Racer. He has a confrontation with the Punisher. He teams up with Daredevil to defeat Bullseye and the Hand. The Lizard returns from a manipulation by Osborn. Tombstone, the Sables, Master Planner and Osborn team up to defeat Kingpin but fail. In the finale, Carnage is born and Peter's identity is revealed to Aunt May and MJ. Norman finds out the location of Tesseract.